


准彬-talk x today epilogre (短甜)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	准彬-talk x today epilogre (短甜)

秀彬他們拍完節目，回到家中休息，就在夜晚的時候，連準他去了秀彬他在休息的地方，就想同了秀彬他講：對不起，看到秀彬他的不開心的样子的，連準他就立刻抱了秀彬他的，秀彬他講：做什麼，你不要摸捏胸，好嗯~啊唔舒服，感覺有點痛，連準他:那明天啊，其實我想講：對不起，我沒有陪了其他人，而我去做了一些工作來，所以沒有來陪了你，秀彬他：我都知道了，我也原諒了你的，所以算啦，連準他:我好彩有了這個那大方得體也可愛清純等的女友真係好難得的，之後連準他就吻了秀彬他的，秀彬他講：做什麼，連準他:做啦，之後連準他抱住了秀彬他去躺在了床上的，就把了秀彬他的衣服除了，之後連準他把了自己的衣服除了一半，連準他看了秀彬他的粉嫩身體，就把了秀彬他的身體摸了一下，也把了秀彬他的乳尖吸和舔咬，吸出奶汁，也把了秀彬他的乳尖摸捏了捏摸向上下扯了，而令到了秀彬他的乳尖紅腫，也令到了秀彬他不停叫着的，連準他講:你好可愛及我好鐘意/喜歡了你，我會陪了你多一些，可以這樣寵愛了你，秀彬他講：您要不要唔好做，為什麼，秀彬他講：因為有了人看，好害羞，連準他:嗯，明天做，要做完啊，秀彬他講：好啊，之後就過了這個美好的日子的。


End file.
